1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window covering and, more particularly, to a magnetically attractive shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roman shade comprises a headrail, a shade cloth mounted on and extended from the headrail, a plurality of transverse rods mounted on the shade cloth, and a lift cord extended through the shade cloth and secured to the bottom of the shade cloth to move the shade cloth upward and downward. When the lift cord is pulled, the transverse rods are driven and moved to roll or expand the shade cloth. Thus, the shade cloth is lifted and folded by the lift cord to allow passage of the solar rays and is lowered and expanded by the lift cord to provide a shading effect. However, when the shade cloth is fully expanded, the solar rays cannot penetrate the shade cloth so that the indoor light is too weak, and when the shade cloth is fully folded, the solar rays are directly projected into the indoor so that the indoor light is too strong. In addition, the shade cloth has a constant light permeability, so that the shade cloth provides a single shading effect without changing the indoor viewing effect and cannot satisfy the user's different requirements. Further, when the shade cloth is fully folded, the indoor condition is exposed to the ambient environment, so that the conventional roman shade cannot prevent a person from peeping outdoors, thereby decreasing the privacy of the house. Further, the lift cord depends from a side of the roman shade so that the lift cord is easily tangled with a child's neck, thereby causing danger to the child. Further, the lift cord protrudes outwardly from the roman shade and is swayed or deflected easily due to a wind blowing, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the roman shade.